


Merry Christmas

by Elensule



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elensule/pseuds/Elensule
Summary: Dean, Cas and Sam. A fluffy Christmas in the Bunker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas (a day late) to all my Christmas-y folks! Here's a little bit of fluff to warm you on this boxing day. Thanks, as always, to Lisa for reading over this for me, and thanks Zephyr Chrysalis for the cover!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Dare

__

Dean stretched and yawned. “Cas?” He looked around the bedroom, but his angel was nowhere to be seen. The other side of the bed was rumpled and cold, so Cas had probably been gone for a while. Dean rolled out of bed, scratching his side idly. “Babe? Where are you?”

Dean leaned against the doorway, glancing down the hall. Cas appeared from the left, pressing a quick kiss to the side of Dean's mouth. 

“Jeez!” Dean jumped, but he turned his face for a better kiss. “Did you have to scare the crap out of me?” He asked as Cas pulled away. He tried to be sour, but he couldn't pull it off. 

Cas chuckled. “Good morning to you, too.” He shook his head. “Come on down for breakfast. I've made pancakes.”

Dean sorted, reaching to reel Cas back in. “I was hoping to do the real Christmas tradition of sleeping in, maybe waking you up with a Christmas blowjob.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, but Cas only elbowed him. 

“As alluring as that sounds, my pancakes will get cold.” He tugged Dean toward the main room, ignoring his sputtered indignation. The halls of the Bunker seeming brighter, somehow, than they had the night before, when they'd come in and put up a few strings of fairy lights in deference to Cas’s first Christmas. They weren't really enough to make much difference, but it felt brighter just the same. Cas smiled at his own fancy, but paused as Dean stopped short. 

“Gotta take a piss. I’ll be right in.” Cas parted from Dean, leaning up to press another quick kiss on his lips before he stepped away.

“Very well. The coffee should be just a moment longer anyway.” He headed toward the kitchen. “Don’t be long.”

“I won’t,” Dean said, watching Cas’s departure bemusedly before he turned and went to perform his ablutions. He dried his hands on his flannel PJ pants as he headed toward the kitchen. The sound of Christmas carols wafted down the hall, and Dean paused in the doorway, smiling. Cas was dancing slightly by the stove, flipping a pancake with one hand as the radio played some Bing Crosby crooning song.

“Smells good in here,” he said as the song ended, and Cas looked up. “Pancakes _and,_ bacon? Man, I lucked out.” He went to push away from the door frame, but Cas crossed the small space in a few steps, pushing him against the wall for another searing kiss.

Dean melted into it, as he always did when his Angel initiated affection. It had taken Cas so long to be comfortable with it, Dean never wanted to discourage him from starting something. Cas pulled away after a moment and then turned back to the stove, leaving Dean blinking after him. “Coffee, Dean?”

“Uh, yeah, thanks.” Dean followed Cas over, taking the mug from his lover and sipping it slowly. “Mm. Perfect.” He headed to the cabinet, pulling out plates and beginning to set the table. “Huh… Wonder where Sammy is?”

“Did I hear my name?” Sam wandered in, also wearing flannel PJs from their night in front of the fire the night before. “Something smells good down here.”

“Thank you, Sam. Here, coffee is ready.” Cas was plating breakfast while Dean set out butter and syrup. Sam filled his coffee, and settled at the table. After a moment, they all were sitting and digging into fluffy pancakes.

“Mm. These are great, Cas,” Sam said, and Dean nodded his agreement. They ate in silence for a moment, then Sam narrowed his eyes. “What the heck is hanging from the door? I knew I hit my head on something coming in!”

Dean looked up, narrowing his eyes. “Cas, is that mistletoe?” As his boyfriend blushed, Dean chuckled. “Well that explains a lot.”

“Yes… Well… I heard that it was a Christmas tradition,” Cas said with a shrug. “Do you like it?”

“Absolutely!” Dean grinned. “I’d take it any time, you know that.”

Cas set his fork down. “Well.. That’s not the only place I hung mistletoe, Dean,” he said. Dean’s eyes darkened as Cas pushed back from the table. “I might be persuaded to show you, in private.”

Dean pushed back from the table, single minded now, and Sam groaned. “Gross…” But Dean and Cas were already moving toward the doorway. Sam shook his head. “I’ll just clean this up, I guess…” He narrowed his eyes at their retreating backs. “Merry Christmas to you, too!” Their bedroom door slamming shut rang merrily in response.


End file.
